


雛倉_與上司戀愛的情況

by peach_sauce



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_sauce/pseuds/peach_sauce
Summary: 上司雛x部下倉





	雛倉_與上司戀愛的情況

**Author's Note:**

> 副標題: 该怎么处置一直挑战我极限的小熊部下
> 
> 感謝車友提供。🌿

前方傳來筆尖摩擦在紙面上的聲響。

骨骼分明的寬厚手心正握著筆桿，施力時皮膚上浮現深淺不一的經脈。

袖襟下露出的腕骨看起來十分有力。而左邊手腕上戴著白金色的金屬寬帶名錶，錶面刻劃著的品牌名稱說明其價格不斐。

跟錶面平行戴著一串手鍊，土黃色珠子混著深咖點綴在表層。看起來有些古板的時尚品味，和名錶戴起來又不過突兀。

實實扣緊的西裝袖扣，展現了有些一絲不苟的氣質。

深藍色的成套西服，左胸前口袋露出燙的平整的綿質白色方巾。

領口...。

突然眼前閃過一片掌心的膚色，打斷了大倉走神的思緒。

急忙收回視線，眼前的主管正皺起英挺的濃眉注視著自己。

"怎麼了？走神走的這麼嚴重？" 村上有些擔心的神色。

…總不能說在看你吧。

"...沒事，就是有些頭暈。" 大倉稍微撒了點謊，還扶著半邊腦門說的。

村上將手邊的文件疊好遞回給大倉。上面除了附加的意見還順便批改了自己的誤字。

"...真不舒服就給我回家休息。" 村上其實聽的出來對方在說謊，也不想拆穿大倉，反正也只是小朋友在鬧鬧脾氣。

"...只是必需先改完報告。" 村上冷冷的補了一句。

無視大倉皺起小臉還生氣的扁扁嘴，像個討摸摸失敗的熊樣。

村上說完便拿起手邊話筒撥內線給秘書，開始交辦明日會議準備事項。

大倉自討沒趣的離開主管辦公室。

抱著自己費盡心思寫出來的報告，腳步沉重的回到座位上。

隔壁桌的同事看到大倉一臉悶的模樣，出聲關心問道。"村上經理是不是又退回你的報告了？"

"何止退回！根本要我重新寫了！" 大倉有些激動的說。

同事接過報告贊同的點頭，"看來真的是。...而且我總覺得...經理他對你好像比較嚴..." 

"他根本就針對我吧..." 大倉悶悶地說道。

明明都壓好這個時間要交出去，現在必須加班才能改完所有地方了。

什麼老古董的方法，明明很忙還要用紙筆批改，很浪費資源的知不知道。

大倉氣呼呼的碎唸了一堆。

跟同事抱怨完後，大倉還是乖乖的敲起了鍵盤。

。。。

大倉走出公司時，夜色已經暗的徹底，路上只剩零零星星的行人穿梭在路肩。

縮起身子想阻止冷風灌入，無奈套在西裝外的風衣根本無法抵禦寒氣。

將手伸進外套口袋，觸摸到一個冰冷的金屬物。撈出來一看是一把鑰匙與感應卡。

"...哼，今晚就去睡你家的大床。" 

明明身為戀人卻整天冷冰冰的村上，已經讓大倉不滿很久了。

雖然跟村上成為戀人是自己有些死纏爛打才成功的。

。。。

不久前在部門聚餐時，大倉充分展現嗜酒如命的個性，隨著幾次敬酒寒宣，整個人醉的徹徹底底。

村上只是說了句沒事吧，就被醉鬼纏上，還是手腳並用的那種。村上不得已只好提前開車送對方回家。

好不容易把醉鬼從身上扳開丟到副駕駛坐上。

行車間大倉一直唸著喜歡你、想交往、跟我在一起好不好這些傻話。

看起來真的醉的不輕。

而且怎麼問地址都答非所問，村上只好開回自家方向。

一直得不到此村上的任何回應，大倉感到無比焦急與傷心，認為自己被拒絕了。

在村上回到自家地下停車場停妥後，大倉開始動作了。伸出纖長的手臂抓住村上的衣襟，臉湊了過去在對方剃短的鬢角上吻了一下。

村上猛然轉頭一看，大倉眼框的淚水已經滑落，點點滴滴打在自己的西裝上頭。

"...唉。那就交往吧。" 村上做出了妥協。

大倉明明都哭到鼻水都溢出來了，聽到想聽的話還是笑顏逐開，嘴間露出來的整齊白齒像在宣告自己的勝利。

覺得大倉又傻又心疼的感情突然在村上心底蔓延。

"真的嗎？你是不是騙我...。" 明明都找到出口了，偏偏又走了回去。

一下哭一下笑的醉鬼情緒說變就變。胡亂伸手抹著眼淚還抽了堆紙巾擦鼻水。

"...沒騙你。"

"真的？"

"真的。" 

"...那給我你家鑰匙。" 像個討糖的孩子，撒嬌又無理。

"..." 

"戀人不都要交換鑰匙的嘛..." 大倉抽抽噎噎的吸著鼻子說。

。。。

大倉站在高級公寓的建築前，從上次醉醺醺的被抗回村上家後就再也沒來過了。

那天大倉就直接在沙發上昏睡了整晚，而且起床時村上早就去公司報到了。自己也因為過份的宿醉感，連怎麼離開的都不知道。

而兩人的關係性絲毫沒有任何改變，要不是有這把鑰匙的存在，大倉甚至認為自己做夢做昏頭了。

憑著先前模糊的記憶找到寫著村上的門牌，有些戰戰兢兢的按下門鈴。

...沒有任何回應。是還沒回家嗎？

抱持著疑問打開了厚重的大門，前來迎接他的不是村上，而是一隻橘黃毛色的小貓。

大倉匆忙關上門避免小貓溜出去。

眼前是幾乎漆黑的室內，僅憑玄關旁開啟的小燈照亮著。

還好大倉很快的摸到電燈的位置，恢復為光明溫暖的客廳。

室內裝潢是成熟簡約的氛圍，色系統一為黑白配色。彷彿樣品屋的一塵不染。若非養了隻寵物增添生活感，真的要懷疑是否有人居住。

腳邊的橘貓還在用頭蹭著撒嬌，發出細細小小的貓叫聲。

"你叫什麼名字呀？怎麼了、是不是肚子餓？" 大倉蹲下逗弄小貓，用沾滿溫柔的語調試圖跟小貓打好關係。

小橘貓咬咬大倉的西裝褲管，然後跑到自己的飼料碗前坐下，明顯是肚子餓了。

"你的主人呢？果然還沒回家吧。可憐的小東西。" 大倉又摸摸小貓的頭，找到放在飯碗旁邊的飼料罐倒到碗內。

看著小貓吃的津津有味的樣子，果然有些餓過頭了吧。

"...都是因為你的主人是個大忙人，害得你餓成這樣。還這麼瘦小。" 大倉在旁邊看著小貓掃光罐頭魚肉。

大倉跟橘貓玩了一會，然後一人一貓躺在沙發上就這麼睡得死死的。

早就把來村上家的目的拋在腦後。

。。。

自己心愛的黑色皮質沙發上頭多了一個大型生物，除了占據所有面積外還睡到發出呼呼的聲響。

脫去西裝外套掛在衣架上，解開整天束緊的領帶，放鬆頸脖處，散開更多健康的膚色與鎖骨。

村上躡手躡腳的把黏在大倉腹部上的チーちゃん抱回貓窩，順道收拾散在一旁的飼料空罐，以及對方亂丟的公事包與卡其色風衣外套。

輕輕搬開大型生物的小腿，村上僅挪了一個空間讓自己可以坐下，接著將大倉縮起的腳放回原本位置，只是下方墊著自己的大腿。

工作狂的村上用這個與平常稍微不同的狀態，進行往常的工作處理，仔細的檢閱下屬交上來的報告書。

不知道過了多久。大倉突然醒來，像是原本沈浸在夢境裡被殘忍的打斷。

大倉皺起眉半瞇著眼睛，尚未適應燈光的照射。腳下踩著的觸感與熱度讓大倉睡意褪的乾淨。

"...做惡夢了？" 盯著大倉呆然的傻樣，村上打破了寂靜。就像是對待交往很久的戀人一如往常的態度問道。

"...信ちゃん、..." 脫口而出的是大倉自己私下對戀人的暱稱。

"ん？" 村上對這個稱呼沒有任何意見的樣子，很自然的回答了戀人的呼喚。

從腳底感受到村上緊實的肌肉觸感，緊接著竄上一股羞恥的感覺。

也不知道村上何時回來，自己就這麼睡死，肯定被看光一臉的傻樣了。且對方比想像的更像戀人般的行徑，也令人心動不已。

大倉猛然的縮起身軀，將自己埋在沙發間隙內。彷彿忘了自己比常人更高挺的身長，做著徒勞無功的隱藏行為。

村上放下手上沉重的報告，伸出一隻手來抓住大倉的腳踝。

有些強硬的往自己的方向拉回。

"え？信ちゃん、放開我..." 大倉受到驚嚇更往村上的反方向退後。

"放開？好阿。" 村上意外的爽快答應。 "...那你自己過來。" 然後向大倉扔回答應條件。

"...你先放開阿..." 

村上故意捏緊一下細滑的腳踝，才果斷放手。

大倉爬往村上的旁邊，乖乖的跪坐在沙發上，像個做錯事情的孩子等待著挨罵。

"怎麼來我家了？" 

"...我、...來照顧貓的...。" 

村上微微瞇著深邃的眼皮，就像平常有些懷疑時會展現的小習慣。

把大倉透著血紅色的耳朵與細頸看得清清楚楚。

"喔？ 那、不應該先照顧一下你的戀人？" 村上用手指梳順大倉睡到亂翹的髮尾。

"..." 

村上好看的眼睛直逼著邁進自己，鼻息打上臉龐。

"...う、うっ、..." 一開始只是親吻著唇面，接著是屬於成熟男人的吻技。

"あ、...ん..." 唇舌間交錯，彷彿全身的知覺都焦距在此處。

村上把大型戀人發軟的身軀放在自己大腿上，讓大倉雙腿夾著自己腰處。

"う！...っ...ふ.....ふ、" 村上故意讓大倉貼緊自己的發硬處。

"...しんちゃん、..." 面對親暱戀人般的接吻以及下方的上司用一種認真的眼神看著自己。大倉試圖把自己埋起來躲避對方的視線。

下方腰帶被拆開，原本完好紮進去的襯衫尾端被拉出，不安份的手挪移到胸上的小點。

"、、、や、...しんちゃん、... " 隔著襯衫也看的到乳尖的漲大。

"あ！...うん、....." 村上突然用自己尖尖的牙齒咬了一下乳尖。

"...自己拿著。" 村上把襯衫掀起逼著大倉自行固定住。

"あ、あ...うん、、、やっ、不要...咬、" 更刺激的直接以唇舌吸著大倉的乳頭，時不時用尖齒並用著愛撫。

玩夠了雙乳，村上開始扒掉大倉身上的遮避物。

"ひっ、や、...別脫..." 大倉緊緊抓住自己襯衫，這是他最後的極限。

看著大倉這麼堅持也不勉強，反正下面都脫了也一樣。

長長的襯衫僅遮住大腿根部，肉感的白皙雙腿太有吸引力，並從沿著腿部線條撫摸至肉莖。

村上的指腹熟練的揉捏著，透明的前液黏糊了滿手。

"う、...やっ、...やめ、" 大倉把自己發燙的臉埋在村上的肩膀處，無法抑制自己發出小貓般的甜膩呻吟。

"ん、...ん、うん..."

"要...出來、..." 迫切釋放的慾望被抓在手中，忍耐不住想射精的想法佔據體內、村上加快了搓揉的速度。

"あ！あん、..." 濃稠的液體就噴在村上的手掌心。

沒時間找到潤滑液了，直接將大倉自己的體液抹在指間就這麼往後找到小縫處，仔細地按摩著穴口。

"ふ、ふん...ひゃ！..." 大倉將村上抱得更緊了，靠耳旁的喘息聲挑撥著村上的忍耐力。將手指擠入後穴內。

"ひ、...信ちゃん、...感覺...好詭異..." 後穴內的手指進行著開拓工作。

村上異常的忍耐力反而讓大倉開始焦躁，伸出手來解開對方皮帶掏出脹大的肉莖。

"太大了吧..." 粗紅的形狀比自己的大上許多。

"たつ、可以的。" 感覺到體內的手指退出，村上托起大倉肉感的臀部將自己的東西抵在穴口。

忍耐過久的村上滴著大量的汗水把自己擠了進去，才進去前部大倉腿就抖到不行，無法停止害怕的樣子。

"しんちゃん、痛い、..." 

"たつ、... " 雖然心疼著眼前的戀人，但是村上這個狀態下也不好受，心一橫往上一動。

"あああ！" 大倉雙腿一軟就這麼吞進碩大的性器。

"あ、...たつ、...全部進去了。"

"うん、信ちゃん、..." 

"可以動嗎？たつ。"

得到埋在自己脖處的大倉點頭，開始下身的律動並配合著上下托起臀部。

"あ、あっ、あ、、" 

"たつ、還好嗎...？"

"うん、...ん、不會痛、就是...感覺好怪、..." 後穴被進出著的感覺太美好，從交合處傳來滅頂的快感。

村上分泌出的前液混著大倉的精液使肉壁減少大量阻礙，紫紅的性器戳刺的毫不猶豫。

"は、...ん、あっ、..."

肉體的拍打聲響蔓延在客廳，肉莖的抽插一淺一深，準確頂在大倉穴內的敏感處。

小貓般的甜蜜呻吟隨著晃動加大，又軟又甜受盡欺負的樣子。

"あ！あっ！、、" 村上忽然把大倉肉感的腿掛在手臂上，讓大倉的施力點只剩抱著自己的雙手。

感覺比剛才進到更深的地方，村上狠狠戳刺這處，大倉無力掙扎，只能敞開腿讓戀人的肉柱肆意進出。

"うん、...や、、う、うっ、..." 羞恥感占據大倉腦內，血紅的雙頰發熱到不行，嘴也無法合上阻止呻吟浮出。

"たつ、...想射了、" 

大倉聽到一絲救贖的希望，大力的點頭。

"や、しんちゃん、！..." 緊接著是一陣瘋狂的抽插，像要融合進對方體內一般。

"う、、、" 體內感受到燙人的熱度散出。

大倉突然感到極度的疲憊感襲來，居然在村上還沒拔出的狀態下睡著了。

"..." 聽著耳邊的規律呼吸聲，村上寵溺的笑了。

。。。

眼前睜開是一片黑白交錯的景象，明顯不屬於自己房間的擺設。

"！" 猛然張大眼睛，用睡傻的模樣試圖回憶起來。

…。昨天都做了些什麼阿。

回憶起來的大倉感到一陣後悔，但是又著迷在自己上司的男友力。

"起來了？本來還想叫你起床的。" 村上站在門旁問到。

"嗯、起來了。" 大倉揉揉自己的細軟髮絲。

一陣突兀的咕嚕聲響起。

"餓了？我做好早餐了，下來吃吧。" 村上忍著笑意的說。

留下一臉紅透的傻熊。

現在才發現到自己全身乾爽絲毫沒有事後的不適，除了穴口有些脹痛外。

低頭一看自己穿的是白熊圖案的整套睡衣，而且是適合自己的尺寸，原來村上早就準備好了嗎...。

也太幸福了...。 

大倉嘴角浮出的弧度，看來夠他開心很久了。

(了？)

**Author's Note:**

> 本來要寫s雛的，怎麼變這麼寵溺💦
> 
> 雛倉給我就是這種感覺了💦
> 
> 我努力不爛尾了💫
> 
> #lofter搜尋泥熊研究室


End file.
